Angel, cat youkia, Sora
by Kinja white kitsuen angel
Summary: this mysteryious girl and boy aprear in the village but one has wings what will happen to the new jewel that has been found No real pirings if you will read i will be happy and i would like a review or two please
1. the jail cell, the change, and the villa

Hey I am back even though I suck at stories I am back I will not be continuing the other story I made because it sucked I will be trying to satisfy the people soooooooooooo PLEASE NO FLAMES I DON'T LIKE FLAMES ok well down to busyness  
  
~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*@~*~*  
  
"The jail cell is a dark and dirty place to live for ETERNITY ha-ha"  
  
The guard in the jail area laughs and sat back down to watch the TV  
  
"This is your fault Sora, if you had not stole that pear we would not be in here and WE ARE GOING TO DIE IN HERE" the angry boy in the cell said  
  
"God shut up Komieo you are not going to die in here and nether am I" the girl called Sora said  
  
Sora was a teenager who had just gotten a job that always pay whether you come to work or not, a slave that had recently got set free by the lord of the land him self so she was sorta royalty(A/N I always wanted to be royalty well back to the story) She had white, silver, and blue hair that went to the middle of her back and her eyes at that time was light amber. She was a cat youkia/ angel. She changed to her angel for on the 21st which to her luck was tonight  
  
"Komieo you know what happens to night"  
  
"Sora, no, why do u ask now of all times"  
  
"It is the 21st remember I turn angel for the night and that will freak the guards out and set us free"  
  
"Good plan but one thing, how will my dad act after he finds out?"  
  
"He set me free so I am free and that is why we are in jail for stealing or they would have not put me in the cell, IDIOT"  
  
"OK tonight we will try it but if it does not work I will personally kill you" $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The sun was about to set and she would get her wings and she would finally be really free and fly when ever she wanted maybe even maybe to her mom up in heaven  
  
She started to feel the change and she fell to the ground in pain and curled into a ball.  
  
"Sora Sora it is ok I am right here breath breath and it will end soon"  
  
He wings grew out of her back and she woke up the guard that was asleep with her screaming  
  
"What the hell guys get in her now we have an angel in cell 99 and she is looking very sexy"  
  
The guard came just in time to see her in her full angel form and she spoke much to their surprise like a normal woman  
  
"I demand to be released immediately along with the demon in here"  
  
The guards opened the door and the angel and demon ran and ran they ran straight out into the free air they had to stop because Sora asked  
  
"Sora are u alright it seemed it hurt more than the last time you changed"  
  
"I-I an ok it just really hurts and..." Sora fainted onto the grass she had been walking on and Komieo picked her up and ran to the closest village in the area, the village of the miko named Kaede and maybe they would help them  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Sit, Inuyasha you are so mean to Shippou I am very disappointed with you"  
  
"Well if he would shut up he would not be that way, wench I.."  
  
"Inuyasha there is a youkia coming and there is something else with it and I sense the jewel"  
  
"Kagome get behind me you could get hurt"  
  
There was a small figure with a bundle in its hands but they could not tell what but it was powerful  
  
"Please help me I need the miko Kaede my friend is in need of help please help us!"  
  
"Who are u and why do you want Kaede (A/N did I spell that right)"  
  
"Get out of my way I must see miko Kaede"  
  
The young demon ran to the hut behind Inuyasha and Kagome were Kaede had been staying  
  
"No don't go in there I swear I will kill you" Inuyasha had tried to stop them just in case they were going to hurt the old woman and would not be able to hell the wound Inuyasha had from the last battle they had with a offspring of Naraku's and they destroyed it but Inuyasha got seriously hurt  
  
"Inuyasha stop thy self these children are friends of thine" The old woman had come out of the hut right before Inuyasha had come in  
  
"Yeah right they are probably after the jewel shards that we have"  
  
Then the young man that had entered the hut came out  
  
"Sorry for what happened earlier may I introduce myself, I am Komieo the son of the lord in the Northern lands I am inu youkia and my friend in there will introduce her self later when she awakens"  
  
"So you are that child that ran away from royalty and there is a reward for the child"  
  
"Yes I am and I despise my father and wish he would die"  
  
"But I miss my father so much and mine died how you can hate him when he is still alive"  
  
"Well it is fairly simple see..."  
  
There was a sudden scream coming from the hut behind them then they heard "Shit"  
  
"Oh no she is awake, please don't follow me in I don't want to you to get hurt"  
  
Komieo entered the hut and then they heard  
  
"You brought me WERE"  
  
"I brought you to Kaede's village so you can get better"  
  
Then Komieo flew out of the hut and straight toward a tree which he easily dodged  
  
"God be that way then I hope you like that form and hope you stay in it"  
  
The person in the hut finally came out but hade a cloak over her so they could not see her body but hey could see here face and head and were shocked at what they saw, Her eyes were like inuyashas and she had the same markings as Sesshomaru's.  
  
Hey well I am stopping for the first chapter so I hope you like it and this is my 2nd story but I have to type out my third one so please no flames.  
  
Bye bye inu fans  
  
See the purple/ blue button  
  
Click it  
  
You now you want to  
  
Just click it please here I will show you were it is $  
  
$  
  
$  
  
$  
  
$  
  
$  
  
v hope you like it please no flames 


	2. what the hell look at your face

Hey I hoped you liked the 1st chapter here is the 2nd  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the gang but I do own Komieo and Sora so No touchy or I will get my evil beanie babies to attack u ok now on to the chapter  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The girl had golden eyes and markings on her face like Sesshomaru  
  
"Sora what happened to your face you never look like that" Komieo was starting to get scared which he never did  
  
"What are you taking about I don't look any different than I normally do, Komieo, are YOU ok"  
  
"Hey you girl you got a mirror" Sora asked kagome and sounded like a order  
  
"Yeah y do you ask?"  
  
"Can I use it to see what Komieo is talking about?"  
  
"Sure but you better not break it it cost a lot of money"  
  
Sora took the mirror that kagome took out of her bag and look at herself and look so shocked with a little bit of anger with it.  
  
"Komieo what in the hell did you do to me you asshole I bet you put marker on my face oh you are so going to pay for what you did"  
  
"I did not do anything to you and what can you do you can't do anything in that form and I wont hurt you u are still weak from the change" Komieo started to laugh at the idea of Sora even laying a finger on Komieo in her angel form  
  
"Oh you think so but you forgot that I have something you can't ever have and I am not weak at all I am perfectly fine for your info"  
  
Komieo was on the ground laughing by the time she had finished her sentence which really pissed off Sora that she could not control herself. Sora then took of the cloak that hid her wings and started to flap and fly off the ground straight toward Komieo with a sword that she had been hiding beneath the cloak as well.  
  
"Komieo you are so dead"  
  
Just then kaede had seen what had happened and said a word that no one but soar could hear because it was in angel and Sora had fallen to the ground bound in a barrier that was pure white and Sora was unconscious in the barrier.  
  
"Kaede let down the barrier she is not going to hurt anyone now, she isn't even conscious" Komieo was standing up right next the barrier that was now gone  
  
"Yes child pick her up and bring her in here we need to let her rest"  
  
While all of this was happening Kagome was just staring and started to think of her father for some reason and then just ran away to the forest and Inuyasha did not know till Sora was in the hut when he noticed that Kagome was gone  
  
"Where did the young girl that was with you go Inuyasha?"  
  
Komieo had now come out of the tent to talk to Inuyasha about the thing that they were talking about earlier. Inuyasha was just think the same and was going to ask what had happened to the young girl that was with Komieo  
  
"I don't know she just left she does that sometimes I guess"  
  
"Aren't you going after her she might get hurt and I think she could help Sora she is a miko am I right"  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"Well the power coming off her is in a great amount and I learned from my mother that only a miko has such power"  
  
"Feh I will go get the wench before she hurts herself and then I don't have my shard detector"  
  
"That is not nice to call her that is it very mean"  
  
"Like I care she is just a puny human and she is nothing but a shard detector to me I love Kikiyo and no one else"  
  
In the background they hear crying and they turn around to see kagome standing crying and mumbling how stupid she was and y was she here and how she hated Inuyasha and something about evil leprechauns (A/N how did that get in there ooppppps well back to the story)  
  
"I-I Hate You Inuyasha and one more thing SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"  
  
Sora came out of the hut and heard the last thing and kicked Inuyasha and ran after Kagome knowing exactly were she was going (A/N I really don't now how she knows but she knows) and then they were out of view for the two and Komieo said 'he was not worth Kagome's time and should go and die'  
  
'maybe I should not have said that aloud and it is not even true I like kagome and I have been so mean and should not have said that' Inuyasha was still in the ground when Shippou, Sango, and Miroku came up and helped him up and asked were Kagome is and who were those other people he was talking to but Inuyasha said was his normal thing "Feh" and Shippou, Sango, and Miroku walked off laving Inuyasha alone  
  
Kagome was still running with Sora right behind her and finally Sora caught her and brought her to the ground  
  
"Why are you running Inuyasha does not control your life what he says does not matter you are your own person so stop the crying already" Sora had finally got off Kagome and was patting her on the back  
  
"I just am so- I don't know I just don't like it when he calls me that and there id nothing I can do to stop him, well the sit command works but it won't stop him"  
  
"Come on let's go back to the village and let's talk about girl stuff like boys and cell phones and stuff like that"  
  
"How do u know about a cell phone?"  
  
"Hey u are not the only one that can go through the well and there are other things that I know"  
  
Kagome got up with a smile on her face and they talked about their time all the way back to the village ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Well I hope you like the 2nd chapter I had to overcome a writers block a little but It was funny well please review  
  
Please click it  
  
I will be your best friend if you click it  
  
If you click it I will continue the story please click it  
  
Ppppplllllleeeeaaassseeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


End file.
